Kakashi s Lovestory
by AyameNo1
Summary: Kakashi trifft auf seine erste Liebe wieder.


Mimi + Kakashi

Kapitel 1: Kakashis Erinnerungen

Das erste rosige Licht eines neuen Tages legte sich über die Gipfel eines kleinen Dorfes namens Konoha-Gakure. Dieses kleine Dorf bewahrte nicht nur das Mysterium des vierten Hokage, sondern auch eine Love-Story zwischen zwei Senseis namens Kakashi & Mimi!

*Klopf, klopf, klopf*, machte es an einer Tür in Konoha. Ein weißhaariger Herr öffnete seine Wohnungstür. Verschlafen betrachtete er seine Gegenseite. Das Gegenüber war ein bildschönes, brünettes, Mädchen, das ihn keck belächelte. ,,Guten Morgen, Kakashi!", sagte sie beschwingt zu ihm. Der Mann schaute sie verunsichert an und fragte: ,,Woher kennen sie meinen Vornamen?" Das Mädchen kicherte. Dem Mann kam das Mädchen sehr vertraut vor, folglich fragte er sie weiter: ,,Kennen wir uns?" Nach kurzer Dauer des Schweigens sagte sie schließlich vergnügt: ,,Du bist doof! Okay, ist zwar schon etwas lange her, aber erkennen müsstest du mich trotzdem noch!" Er überdachte, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, inwiefern er sie kannte! ,,Ich weiß das ich dich kenne, aber mir fällt einfach nicht ein woher!", sagte der Mann und klang dabei nur noch konfuser. Ihr Schmunzeln wurde zum Kichern. Dann sagte sie erbarmungswürdig: ,,Okay, ich sag es dir. Ich bin diejenige, die du aufrichtig vergöttert hast und dann verachtet hast!" Der Mann schaute sie bestürzt an, denn jetzt wusste er wieder, wer sie war und sagte kaum vernehmlich, in der Chance sie würde es nicht hören: ,,Mimi…" Er war zerstreut, aber sie ließ sich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. ,,Ja, die bin ich. Schön, das du mich noch nicht ganz vergessen hast!", sagte sie ihm doppelzüngig. Der Mann schluckte schwer. Die beiden fixierten sich Augenblicke lang, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er wurde purpurrot, als er in ihre kristalblauen Augen sah. Plötzlich klingelte ein Wecker. Aufgrund dieser unerträglichen Lage, atmeten beide erlöst aus. ,,Komm rein", bat er sie nun manierlich. Das ließ sich das Mädchen nicht zweimal sagen! Sie setzte sich auf ein Sofa, dass mitten in seiner Wohnung stand. Der Mann verschwand inzwischen in einen nebenan liegenden Raum. Paar Sekunden darauf verstummte das Weckerklingeln. Als er in das Zimmer trat, fragte er zögerlich: ,,Willst du dich an mir rächen?" Sie schaute auf den Boden und sagte: ,,Nein, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht als ich hier herkam!" Erwartungsvoll fragte er: ,,Warum bist du dann nach Konoha gekommen?" ,,Ich hab gehört das der Hokage tot ist!", erklärte sie ihm. Der Mann grummelte nur: ,,Und ich dachte schon!" Sie fragte etwas gereizt: ,,Was dachtest du? Das ich dich beseitigen will?" Er hatte keine Antwort auf ihre offene Frage! Unerwartet stand sie auf und sagte, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss: ,,Klar, will ich mich rächen, aber nicht so wie du es denkst! Ich hab da schon was Besseres… egal, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich ab jetzt in Konoha bleiben werde. Bis später!" Dann war sie weg. Er ließ sich auf sein Sofa niedersinken und dachte über all die Dinge nach, die er mit diesem Mädchen erlebt hatte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an ihre erste Begegnung: Es war ein wolkenloser Sommertag. Er trainierte gerade, da hörte er ungeahnt Hilfeschreie. Da er neugierig war, lief er los um nachzusehen, wer da schrie. Er kam an eine Waldlichtung. Das was er sah, waren ein älterer Mann und ein geducktes Mädchen. Der ältere Mann belästigte das Mädchen. Als der ältere Mann ihn erblickte meinte er, dass er sich verziehen solle. Doch das kam für ihn nicht in Frage, einfach fliehen! Er drängte den Mann in die Flucht! Das Mädchen zitterte und sagte überhaupt nichts, infolgedessen, brachte er sie in ein Klinikum. Von einer Krankenschwester erfuhr er, dass sie Mimi heißt und ein Chu-nin war. Am nächsten Tag kam er wieder, um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen. Sie fiel ihm in den Arm und bedankte sich. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, daraufhin wurde er kirschrot. Das Mädchen fand es richtig süß, dass er rot wurde! Sie freundeten sich an und sie hatten auch Empfindungen, die über Kameradschaft hinausgingen. Aber an einem Tag veränderte sich alles: Als er 14. Jahre alt war, trainierte er wie immer im Wald und hörte dem Regenfall zu. Doch plötzlich, hörte er wie damals Schmerzensrufe. Dem Rufen folgte er. An einer Lichtung sah er viele Menschen die Blutverströmt dalagen. Er fühlte den Puls, doch das war vergebens, denn sie waren bereits tot. An einem Baum lehnend erkannte er seine engste Vertraute Mimi. Als sie entdeckt wurden, kam es zu einem Skandalprozess. Er musste aussagen und schilderte dem Hokage das Geschehene, doch sie beteuerte ihre Unschuld. Da sie kein Alibi für die Zeit hatte, wurde sie für schuldig erklärt. Die Strafe war Verbannung! Sie schenkte ihm, bevor sie Konoha verließ, einen Mundschutz, den er fast nie entkleidet. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass es jemand anderes war. Das machte ihn fertig! Er dachte auch daran, dass er ein jämmerlicher Freund gewesen war. Mit trauervoller Stimme fragte er sich selbst, als er auf dem Sofa, in Rückblicke versunken war: ,,Warum hab ich ihr damals nicht geglaubt?" Ca. eine Stunde, darauf machte er sich auf den Weg zu Tsunade. Die erwartete ihn schon, gemeinsam mit Mimi. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Tsunade auch schon: ,,Ab heute wirst du Team 7 mit Mimi trainieren." Er stöhnte und nickte zustimmend. Mimi lächelte frech durch die Gegend. Aber Tsunade hatte noch ein Anliegen an die beiden. ,,Ihr müsst, aber ca. in zwei Wochen eine Mission zusammen bestehen. Ich muss nämlich erproben, ob ihr zwei in der Verfassung seid zusammen zuarbeiten!", sagte sie stahlhart wirkend.

Kapitel 2: Ein fremdartiges Wärmegefühl

,,Was eine Mission alleine mit Kakashi?", fragte Mimi Tsunade verdattert. ,,Ja. Hat jemand von euch ein Problem damit?", fragte Tsunade zurück. Kakashi und Mimi entgegneten ihr synchron: ,,Nein!!!" Schamhaft schauten beide weg. Tsunade lachte und sagte: ,,Naja, da Mimi noch keine eigene Wohnung hat, wohnt sie solange bei dir, Kakashi." Kakashi wurde schamrot und nickte wieder nur genervt. Es war nachmittags und Kakashi lud Mimi zum Essen ein. Sie sprachen während sie verzehrten, was sie die Jahre über so getan hatten. Erst am späten Abend kehrten die beiden in seine Wohnung. Er schlief auf dem Sofa. Sie träumte in seinem Bett. Am nächsten Morgen ging sie sich duschen, unterdessen sie gerade hüllenlos unter der Dusche stand, ging die Badezimmertür auf. Kakashi stand, dann mitten im Raum. Mimi wurde zornig und schrie ihn an: ,,Kakashi? Geh raus, geh, geh, geh…" Er konnte seine Blicke nicht von ihr lassen und wurde kirschrot. ,,Verzeihung!!!", japste er feuerrot im Gesicht, bevor er das Badezimmer räumte. Er lehnte sich nun an die verriegelte Tür. Überraschend merkte er, dass er Nasenbluten bekommen hatte! Er dachte an einst. Während er an der Tür lehnend darüber nachdachte, öffnete sich die zugeriegelte Tür. Er fiel geradlinig vor ihre Füße und er wurde karminrot, denn sie hatte nur ein Handtuch um. ,,Darf ich mir ein paar deiner Sachen überziehen? Meine gehören in die Wäsche", fragte sie gehemmt. Mit quietschiger Stimme sagte er immer noch karminrot: ,,Klar, bedien dich!" Sie verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Da klingelte es an der Haustür. Als er aufsperrte, sah er seine 3 Schüler. Er bat sie rein, das taten die drei dann auch. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Mimi grinsend da und fragte: ,,Morgen. Wie geht's denn so?" Sie schauten sie mit offenem Mund an, denn sie hatte kaum etwas an. Kakashi schrie verwirrt: ,,Was hast du da an und warum hast du jetzt plötzlich blaue Haare? Das ist doch nicht normal und geh dich sofort umziehen. Du siehst billig aus!!!" Mimi sagte egoistisch zu ihm: ,,Musst mich ja nicht ansehen, wenn du mich hässlich findest!!!" Beleidigt schaute sie weg. ,,So meinte ich das nicht! Wirklich..", sagte er nervös. Mimi sagte gleichgültig: ,,Jaja, wie du meinst!" Dem blauhaarigen Jungen wurde diese Situation zu blöd, deshalb fragte er locker: ,,Wer sind sie eigentlich?" Mimi antwortete ihm Augenzwinkernd: ,,Ich bin euer neuer Sensei und…", unterbrach sie um sich an Kakashi zu lehnen und sprach dann weiter: ,,Natürlich bleibt euch Kakashi erhalten!" Die drei Kids starrten die beiden an und fingen an frech zu Grinsen. Die zwei Sensei schauten sich erkundigend an und fragten gleichzeitig: ,,Was habt ihr denn?" Das rosahaarige Mädchen lächelte und meinte: ,,Ihr seid zusammen!" Die beiden Jungs stimmten kopfnickend zu. Angeekelt entfernten sich die Senseis von einander. Die Kids mussten lachen. Kakashi sagte verärgert: ,,Ihr habt heute frei! Ihr könnt gehen und ab Morgen kommt sie mit!" ,,Okay, dann lassen wir sie jetzt alleine! Bis Morgen…", sprach der blonde Junge und verschwand mit den beiden anderen durch die Tür. Die beiden Senseis stöhnten auf, als sie endlich allein waren. Am Abend ging Kakashi mit Mimi in eine Bar. Darüber freute sie sich sehr! Da Mimi keinen Sake trinken wollte, trank sie nur Kaffee. Doch später trank sie dann doch und wurde betrunken. Kakashi überredete sie zu singen, als sie anfing wurde es ganz still. Es hörte sich engelsgleich an und er ließ sogar sein Sake Glas fallen! Als die beiden Nachhause gingen, redeten sie kaum was. Kakashi wusste nämlich noch von früher, dass sie es hasste zu singen und es ihr auch peinlich war, vor anderen zu singen. Es war sehr kalt und stockfinster draußen. Da sie vor Kälte zitterte, zog er seine Jacke aus und legte es ihr über die Schultern. Sie fragte unsicher: ,,Bist du dir sicher? Du erkältest dich noch. Zieh es wieder an!" Kakashi stoppte schlagartig und lächelte mit einer unglaublichen Anziehungskraft. ,,Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen um mich!" , bat er sie und berührte mit seiner rechten Hand ihre linke Wange. Daraufhin wurde sie rosenrot und das kam nicht nur von der Kälte. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und zog ihr nun seine Jacke an. Sie wollte was sagen, doch das verhinderte er gekonnt, indem er seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. Diesmal war es auch ihm unangenehm und er zog schnell seinen Zeigefinger von ihren Lippen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und ging los ohne etwas zu sagen. Bei ihm angekommen gingen sie sofort schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen taten sie als wäre nichts. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich nicht eingestehen wollten, dass es eine große und tiefe Sympathie zwischen ihnen gab! Kakashi ging schon mal vor zum Training. Als er ankam warteten bereits die drei Schüler. Der blonde fragte genervt: ,,Wo ist das Mädchen? Außerdem sind sie wie immer zu spät!" Kakashi antwortete lächelnd: ,,Ich hab mich verlaufen! Das ,,Mädchen" kommt gleich! Sie ist nervig, also reizt sie so sehr ihr könnt, vielleicht haut sie dann ab!" Er bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie hinter ihm stand. Sie drückte etwas gegen seinen Rücken und meinte verärgert: ,,Ich nerve dich also. Hör auf Lügen über mich zu erzählen!" Sie holte nun mit beiden Händen aus. Er drehte sich darauf schroff um und stach ihr sein Kunei in den Bauch. Mit einem Mal sah er, dass sie nichts in der Hand hielt und unbewaffnet war. Sie fiel direkt in seine Arme. Er fragte schockiert: ,,Warum hast du…" Er bekam kaum noch Luft und sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden. Er fühlte ihren Puls, der kaum fühlbar mehr war. ,,Ihr habt frei!", wandte er sich noch mal an seine Schüler, die etwas konsterniert da standen. Er nahm sie Huckepack und lief zu Tsunade. Auf dem Weg dachte er: //Ich Idiot! Warum musste ich so überreagieren? Es war doch offensichtlich nur ein Scherz von dir! Es ist so vieles passiert, woran ich Schuld war. Ich war nie da, als du mich gebraucht hast!// Zum Glück konnte Tsunade Mimi heilen. Sie musste trotzdem noch einen Tag lang im Bett liegen bleiben. Sie schlief im Krankenhaus, weil sie Kakashi nicht sehen wollte, da sie noch wütend auf ihn war. In der Nacht schlich sich Kakashi ins Krankenhaus. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor ihrem Bett stand. Er beugte sich über sie und betrachtete sie vertieft. Dann küsste er sie scharf. Er erstarrte, als er wahrnahm, dass sie hellwach war, doch er wollte mehr und sie wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Im Gegenteil sie zog ihn dichter zu sich ran und küsste ihn zurück. Ihre Küsse wurden immer unentbehrlicher und er legte sich nun vorsichtig auf sie. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür, Tsunade stand nun neben dem Bett, wo er über ihr lag. ,,Ach, und ich dachte ihr könnt euch nicht dulden? Ihr kleinen Teufelchen!", sagte Tsunade etwas ärgerlich. Kakashi stieg von Mimi runter und setzte sich nun auf die Bettkante. Beide schauten sich an und wurden bloßgestellt. Beide dachten: //Warum habe ich?// ,,Ihr hättet wenigstens darauf hinweisen können, dass da was zwischen euch ist. Oder wusstet ihr das etwa nicht?", fragte sie eingeschnappt. Beide schauten sie betreten an. ,,Ihr wisst nicht mal was ich meine, na das kann ja noch was werden! Ich hoffe, dass ihr keine Torheiten begeht, verstanden? Also gut, ich gehe jetzt und Kakashi geh besser auch gleich!", sagte sie und verließ den Raum entnervt. Kakashi saß immer noch auf der Bettkante und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Mimi fand ihn so verlegen total begehrenswert! Er fasste sich und fragte sie unsicher: ,,Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, als ich mich auf dich gelegt habe? Hättest du mich weitermachen lassen?" Verschüchtert schaute sie ihn an und wurde tiefrot. Er merkte, dass es ihr unangenehm wurde und musste über ihre Hemmung lächeln, denn so hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Ihr wurde es so peinlich, dass sie aufstehen wollte, doch in diesem Moment, drückte er sie zurück in ein Kissen. Wieder wehrte sie sich nicht. ,,Du musst liegen bleiben! Du bist noch nicht vollständig geheilt! Ich bleibe besser und passe auf das du keinen Stuss machst…", fuhr er sie an. Ernst schaute er sie an, dann lockerte sich sein Blick. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und beobachtete sie wortlos. Sein durchdringender Blick brachte sie zum Schwitzen. Sie versuchte wegzuschauen, doch sein Blick wurde immer tiefgehender. Er merkte, dass es ihr nicht geheuer war, wie er sie musterte. Doch anstatt wegzuschauen, sah er noch genauer hin. Ihre Atmung, die schneller wurde. Ihre Augen, die sich bestrebten nicht in seine zu schauen. Ihr Körper, der sich vor Unruhe zusammenzog. Die Nacht verstrich und keiner der beiden, dachte ans nächtigen.

Kapitel 3: Die erste vereinte Mission

Die Wochen nach dieser Nacht, sprachen sie nicht darüber, da sie nicht wussten was der andere empfindet! Am Morgen der Mission arrangierten sie den Ablauf. Sie sollten eine unersetzbare Schriftrolle nach Kumo-Gakure liefern. Dann ging es los. Kakashi fragte: ,,Hast du auch alles mitgenommen, Mimi?" Sie antwortete ihm ironisch: ,,Nein, ich hab alles zuhause gelassen!" Kakashi grinste frohgestimmt, Mimi dagegen schaute festgerannt über seinen Gesichtsausdruck und grübelte verblüfft: //Warum ist er so verdammt glücklich? So hab ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwie süß.. Ähhh, der und süß? Ja, dreh ich denn jetzt durch?// ,,Hey, hör auf zu fantasieren! Bist du noch präsent?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Lächelnd ging sie neben ihm her, obwohl es ihr gar nicht gut ging. Sie hatte eine erhöhte Temperatur. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er sie für eine Mimose hielt und erst recht hatte sie keine Lust auf seine Beleidigungen. Darum sagte sie ihm nichts! Doch natürlich bemerkte er, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und fragte sorgenvoll: ,,Geht es dir gut? Du bist so rötlich…" Bemüht zu Lächeln, meinte sie entschlossen: ,,Mir geht's okay! Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" Er merkte, dass sie schwindelte. Kakashi konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abschwenken! Als es dunkel wurde entschlossen sie, Ruhepause in einer Höhle zu machen. Mimi sagte furchtsam: ,,Ist das dunkel da drin! Das ist furchteinflößend…" ,,Warum?", fragte Kakashi neugierig. Mimi antwortete zögernd: ,,Naja… da gibt es so einen Horrorfilm und da… also da…" Als es blitzschnell polterte schauderte sie zusammen und klammerte sich an Kakashi. Er schaute sie durcheinander an und sie entfernte sich sofort wieder von ihm. Kakashi setzte sich auf einen Fels und beobachtete Mimi. //Sie hatte Heidenangst… das ist ja ganz neu… war es ihr unangenehm, dass ich sie so sehe?//, dachte er nach. Nun setzte sie sich neben ihn. Als Kakashi sie gerade an sich drücken wollte, stand sie auf. Er fiel wieder einmal vor ihre Füße. Verwundert schaute Mimi ihn an, dann bückte sie sich zu ihm runter und fragte mit erotischem Lächeln: ,,Was wolltest du denn gerade tun? Mich etwa küssen?" Kakashi wurde schamrot. Schnell stand er auf. Er versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen, der vernarrt auf ihm lag. Doch das war vergebens, denn je mehr er versuchte sie nicht anzustarren, desto mehr fixierte er sie unrettbar. Sie merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie schaute ihm tiefgehend in die Augen. Er sah sie wie ein scheues Reh an. Das erregte sie umso mehr. Langsam nahm sie ihm seinen Mundschutz ab und küsste seine Schläfe. Ihre Lippen fingen jetzt an seinem Hals an zu saugen. Als er sich widersetzen wollte und sie von sich wegstoß, setzte sie sich auf den Erdboden und ergriff seine Hand. Unvorbereitet zog sie ihn zu sich runter. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da pressten sich ihre widerstandslosen Lippen an seine. Ein Prickeln durchfuhr seinen Leib. Ohne es zu wollen begann er zu beben. Sie seufzte leicht auf. Nun war er in Erhitzung. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr was mit ihm los war. Er drückte sie auf den harten Höhlenboden und fing an sie heftig zu küssen. Das erfreute sie. //Wow.. sie ist beispiellos. Ich muss aufhören… ich… darf nicht mit ihr!//, erkannte er und erhob sich augenblicklich. Er schaute sie nicht an, nuschelte aber mit heiserer Lautlosigkeit: ,,Wir sollten heute Abend noch hier rasten und Morgen weitergehen." Mimi nickte leidvoll. Er merkte ihr an, dass sie ernüchtert war, das er nicht weitergemacht hatte. Sie seufzte schwer. Späte Nacht, als er etwas verspeisen wollte und er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr drehte, umhalste sie ihn von hinten. Er ließ sein Essen fallen. Sie ließ ihn nicht los, ihre Hände glitten immer tiefer. Wie betäubt ließ er sich von ihr erregen. Als ihre Hände zu tief glitten, greifte er sich ihre Hände, drehte sich zu ihr und fragte sie fassungslos: ,,Kannst du mir sagen was das soll?" Sie grinste ihn frech an und meinte nur spöttisch: ,,Ich weiß nicht was du meinst! Gefalle ich dir denn nicht?" Nun berührte sie seine Lippen mit einem Finger. Ihre Blicke dirigierten ihn. Als er sie liebkosen wollte, da er feststellte, dass er sonst noch die Fassung verlieren würde, setzte sie sich hin und nahm ein Buch aus ihrem Rucksack. Er schaute sie beirrt an, dann drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und verließ die Höhle schmollend. Sie lachte, nahm ihr Buch in die Hand und fing an zu lesen:

,,Wie angelt man sich einen sonst so gefühlslosen, kalten und taktlosen Mann?

Schritt 1: Wecke seinen Beschützerinstinkt.

Schritt 2: Tue auf unnahbar.

Schritt 3: Verwirre ihn fachgemäß.

Schritt 4: Schau ihm immer direkt in die Augen.

Schritt 5: Berühre ihn mit Absicht an einer empfindlichen Stelle.

Schritt 6: Sollte er dich stehen lassen, tue so als wäre nichts passiert und lauf ihm unter keinen Umständen hinterher!"

Triumphierend ging sie schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie früh auf und sah, dass er mit einem großen Abstand zu ihr noch schlief. Sie ging aus der Höhle, um Beeren zu pflücken. Als sie wieder in der Höhle war, schlief er immer noch tief. Mimi kochte die Beeren und zerstampfte sie. Sie nahm Brot aus ihrem Rucksack und schmierte die Beeren aufs Brot. Übereilt griff jemand nach ihrer Hand. Dieser Jemand zog sie runter auf den Boden. Aus Schreck ließ sie das Brot fallen. Ein brennender Atem war an ihrem Hals. Da drehte sie sich um und sah Kakashi direkt vor sich. Mimi wurde dunkelrot. ,,Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte er. Mimi schüttelte den Kopf, doch er merkte, dass ihr Atem immer schneller wurde. Als sie aufstand, zog er sie sanft zurück auf den Boden. Langsam setzte er sich auf sie und küsste sie liebevoll. Das ging ihr fühlbar zu weit, deshalb stoß sie ihn von sich weg und verließ die Höhle derangiert.

Kapitel 4: Aus Liebe

Kakashi setzte sich auf einen Fels und nahm ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack. ,,Das war die Rache, cherry! Lecker, kochen kann sie!", sagte er zu sich selbst und kostete, das was sie niederfallen gelassen hatte. Ca. 2. Stunden später hörte er von auswärts Geräusche. Da kam Mimi rein und verkündete ihm: ,,Ich hab die Schriftrolle übergeben! Wir können wieder zurück nach Konoha." Kakashi schaute erstaunt und sagte lächelnd: ,,Gut. Dann mal Marsch nachhause." Sie taten so als wäre zwischen ihnen nichts weiter geschehen. Sie packten ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Konoha. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde meinte Mimi belegt: ,,Wir werden verfolgt!" ,,Ja, das hab ich auch schon diagnostiziert! Mimi, jetzt mal im ernst. Dir geht es nicht außergewöhnlich, oder? Du bist ganz rötlich und deine Stirn glüht! Mimi?", sagte er mit fürsorglicher Stimme. Mimi mied sein Gerede, denn es fesselte sie mehr, wer sie verfolgte! Ungeahnt kamen einige Wurfmesser auf Kakashi zu. Mimi wehrte diese mit einem Jutsu gewusst ab. Ein Mann schnellte aus einem Nadelbaum und fragte sie schroff: ,,Hey, ihr kommt aus Konoha, richtig?" Mimi ging nicht auf seine Frage ein und schrie ihn an: ,,Du Arsch, wieso hast du uns angegriffen? Wir haben dir doch nichts getan!" Der Mann schaute sie gelangweilt an und setzte Doppelgänger ein. Kakashi konterte mit seinem Sharingan, währenddessen brach Mimi zusammen. Sie hatte erhebliches Fieber. Kakashi dachte: //Der Typ ist zwar schwächlicher als ich, aber ich muss Mimi zügig in ein Krankenhaus bringen, sonst.// Da Kakashi in Gedanken versunken war, hatte der Mann Zeit ein Jutsu zu machen. Kakashi wurde durch dessen Jutsu schwer verwundet und konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Der Mann holte gerade aus um ihn zu besiegen, da stellte sich Mimi schützend vor Kakashi. Das Jutsu verletzte sie schwer. Sie blutete stark. Trotz der Verletzung konnte sie noch ein Jutsu herstellen. Es entstand ein riesiger Feuerstrudel, den sie auf den Mann, der bald darauf in dem Feuer gefangen war, richtete. Vom starken Rückstoß des Strudels, prallte sie gegen den hinter ihr stehenden Baum. Als Kakashi zu Bewusstsein kam, humpelte er zu Mimi. Ihr Puls war kaum noch spürbar. Behutsam hob er sie hoch und rannte so schnell er konnte nach Konoha. Dabei redete er zu sich selbst: ,,Mimi, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen und nicht umgekehrt! Nicht nur der Kampf, sondern auch dein Fieber.. und trotz allem warst du so stark! Bitte.. stirb nicht… das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen!!!" In Konoha angekommen, brachte er Mimi zu Tsunade. Die war erschüttert, da sie eine solche Wunde lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte sie noch heilen. Mimi schlief eine Woche durch und als sie aufwachte, saß auf einem Stuhl Kakashi, der sie glücklich anstarrte. ,,Hey, endlich bist du wach!", sagte Kakashi sichtlich erleichtert. Mimi lächelte flüchtig und fragte ihn mütterlich: ,,Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du Fieber? Du glühst richtig! Soll ich ni…" Damit verstummte sie den Kakashi presste seine Lippen rau auf ihre. Dann erhob er sich vom Stuhl und dachte dabei: //Warum habe ich sie geküsst? Lie.. nein, unmöglich, so etwas darf ich nicht für sie empfinden!// Mimi schaute den nachdenklichen Herrn an und lachte laut auf. Der starrte wiederum verwirrt zu ihr runter. Er fragte beunruhigt: ,,Alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja. Du warst die ganze Woche an meinem Bett und hast dich nicht weggerührt, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd. Er blickte überrascht nach unten und wurde rubinrot. Sie zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich runter und küsste ihn liebevoll. Erregt von ihrem Kuss fragte er sie: ,,Wofür war dieser Kuss?" ,,Das ein Kuss bei dir immer eine tiefere Bedeutung haben muss!", entgegnete sie ihm sarkastisch. Er ging zum Fenster. Das rötliche am Abendhimmel verschwand langsam und die pechschwarze Nacht verbreitete sich immer schneller in dem kleinen Dorf.

Kapitel 5: Tanz mit mir

,,Hey du, Anhängsel, warte gefälligst auf mich!", rief Mimi aufgeregt. Kakashi fragte desinteressiert: ,,Was ist denn?" Mimi antwortete erdbeerrot: ,,Naja, in einem halben Monat ist doch der Tanzwettbewerb und da…" Sie stoppte. Er fragte weiter: ,,Ja, stimmt! Und?" Sie schaute ihn nicht an und fragte ihn mit zarter Stimme: ,,Vielleicht, wenn du an dem Tag noch nichts vor hast… willst du mit mir dorthin gehen?" ,,Sorry, ich hasse es zu tanzen!", sagte er charakteristisch gefühlskalt. Traurig schaute Mimi weg und seufzte kaum hörbar. Um die Sachlage noch zu heben fragte Kakashi lächelnd: ,,Hat dich denn noch keiner verlangt?" Sie antwortete ihm ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: ,,Nein." Plötzlich tauchten drei Anbus auf. ,,Hier bist du!", sagten sie gleichzeitig und tauschten untereinander stechende Blicke aus. Kakashi fragte neugierig: ,,Was wollen Anbus von dir?" Alle drei antworteten ihm gleichzeitig: ,,Mit ihr zum tanzen." Wieder wechselten sie böse Blicke untereinander aus. ,,Nein!", sagte Mimi mit erstaunlich kühler Stimme. Verwirrt schauten die drei sie an und fragten enttäuscht: ,,Warum?" Mimi konnte nichts sagen. Kakashi schaute sie fragend an. Sie antwortete ihnen: ,,Ähm, weil ich nicht hingehe." Sie versuchte Kakashi dabei nicht anzuschauen und es gelang ihr. Einer der Anbus fragte neugierig weiter: ,,Aha, und warum das?" Mimi schockte diese Frage. Jetzt musste sie weiter überlegen. Kakashi ließ den Blick nicht von ihr ab. Das machte sie umso aufgeregter. Dann antwortete sie ihm: ,,Also... der mit dem ich dorthin gehen wollte, hasst es zu tanzen! Deshalb geh ich auch nicht hin!" Laut hörbar seufzte sie auf. Dann verschwanden die Anbus bedauernswert. Sie schaute am Boden entlang um Kakashis forschendem Blick nicht zu begegnen. ,,Ich geh mit dir dorthin!", sagte er plötzlich. Mimi schaute ihn verblüfft an und fragte: ,,Ist das dein Ernst?" Er nickte. ,,Ich kann aber nicht tanzen! Du musst es mir beibringen!", sagte er kleinlaut. Mimi schmunzelte und meinte: ,,Okay, einverstanden." Dann wurde es ganz still um sie. Kakashi unterbrach diese Stille und fragte Mimi: ,,Du lachst gerne, färbst dir andauernd deine Haare, heute hast du orangene, singst wunderschön, bist kleiner als ich und willst dich an mir rächen!" Sie wurde rot und fragte: ,,Du willst mehr über mich wissen, oder? Dann fang du aber an!" ,,Ich habe am 15. September Geburtstag. Konoha zu beschützen und meine Unabhängigkeit sind mir wichtig. Ich komme andauernd zu spät und das mit Absicht! Jetzt du…", antwortete er ihr weinrot. Mimi lächelte und sagte: ,,Ich liebe Tiere, alles außer Bienen und Wespen! Ich mag alle Farben. Ich liebe die Freiheit. Ich liebe Veränderungen, deshalb färbe ich meine Haare so oft! Meine Ziele sind meinen Bruder zu finden, ihn und die, die ich liebe zu beschützen und mich an dir zu rächen!" Mimi schmiegte sich an ihn, was ihn erschauern ließ. Schamrot ließ er sich von ihr führen. Auf einmal rannte sie los und rief ihm zu: ,,Komm. Hier kann man perfekt tanzen üben!" Kakashi folgte ihr zu einer Lichtung. Sie nahm seine Hände, lächelte und sagte: ,,Eigentlich führen die Männer, aber da du nicht tanzen kannst, führe ich und du folgst." Kakashi nickte. Ihm gefiel es das sie die Führung hatte. Als es dunkel wurde hörten sie auf. ,,Du bist ein guter Sensei… Hätte ich nicht erwartet!", sagte er lächelnd. Sie lächelte zurück und meinte selbstlobend: ,,Ich weiß. Ich bin halt die beste!" Kakashi dachte: //So kenne ich sie ja gar nicht. Ist sie öfter so arrogant?// Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und fragte irritiert: ,,Hey, was soll das denn werden?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm und antwortete ihm sichtlich gelangweilt von seiner Aussage: ,,Naja, mir ist heiß und meine Sachen sind verschwitzt. Außer es macht dir etwas aus, dann kann ich mich auch wieder anziehen!" Kakashi wurde feuerrot. Nahezu er sie eingehend ansah wurde ihm heiß, nein, oder wurde er heiß? Seine Blicke wanderten auf ihre Lippen, die rosig schimmerten, dann auf ihren Hals an dem ihr Schweiß runter lief. Als er dann etwas niedriger blickte, keuchte er auf. Unter ihrem dünnen Hemd konnte er die Umrisse ihrer Weiblichkeit sehen. Mimi bemerkte wo seine Blicke hingen. Langsam lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum und kniff die Augen zu. Kakashi fragte unsicher: ,,Willst du etwa hier schlafen?" Er bekam keine Antwort, denn sie schlief bereits tief. Er setzte sich dicht zu ihr und lauschte bis zum Morgengrauen ihrem leisen Atem. Sie kuschelte sich im Schlaf immer näher an ihn. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Mimi als erste auf und merkte, dass ihr Kopf ihn seinem Schoss lag. Langsam erhob sie sich, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie drückte ihm flüchtig einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann zu Kurenai und Anko. Die drei hatten sich nämlich verabredet um Kleider für das Fest zu kaufen. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem großen Laden. Als sie drin waren, meinte Mimi: ,,Ich hasse Kleider! Kann ich nicht besser normal gehen?" Anko und Kurenai schauten sie böse an und meinten gleichzeitig mit empörter Stimme: ,,Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Anko reichte ihr ein wunderschönes Kleid und sagte grinsend: ,,Das ist himmlisch und es passt zu dir! Zieh es an und Kakashi wird dahin schmelzen." ,,Ja, ich zieh es an, aber nicht für Kakashi, kapiert!", sagte Mimi gereizt. Anko und Kurenai wussten, dass dies nicht stimmte und lachten. Später trafen sich Kakashi und Mimi zum üben. Mimi fragte ihn neugierig: ,,Hast du schon einen Anzug?" ,,Hast du schon ein Kleid, meine Liebe?", fragte er grinsend, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Lachend antwortete sie ihm: ,,Natürlich!" Sie tanzten und hörten erst abends wieder auf. Mimi lehnte sich wieder gegen den Baum von gestern und fragte ihn entspannt: ,,Hast du schon gehört? Sie haben den Tanz vorverlegt. Er ist schon in einer Woche!" Er nickte wohlwissend und setzte sich zu ihr. Wortlos schliefen sie nebeneinander ein. Die Woche verlief wie im Flug und sie kamen sich immer näher. Ein Tag vor dem Tanz trainierten sie allerdings nicht, um sich zu schonen. Mimi ging durch das Dorf und trällerte ungetrübt vor sich hin. Die Menschen kannten sie inzwischen ziemlich gut und mochten ihre heitere und barmherzige Art. Als sie Team 7 und Kakashi traf rief sie ihnen fröhlich zu: ,,Guten Morgen! Wie geht es euch an so einem schönen Tag?" Kakashi und Team 7 begrüßten sie freundlich, dann gingen sie gemeinsam durchs Dorf. Plötzlich sah Mimi das ein kleines Mädchen von etwas älteren Mädchen herum geschubst wurde. Ärgerlich wollte sie einschreiten. Kakashi wollte sie zurück halten, doch das war aussichtslos. ,,Hey, lasst das Mädchen in Ruhe!", brüllte Mimi fremdartig giftig. Die anderen schauten Mimi verärgert an und meinten: ,,Das ist doch kein Mädchen! So etwas Widerwärtiges kann kein Mädchen sein!" Das Mädchen fing an zu schluchzen. Die anderen lachten schadenfroh. Mimi umarmte das weinende Mädchen und sagte lächelnd: ,,Ist schon gut. Hör auf zu weinen!" Das Mädchen wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte nur einige Schluchzer heraus. Kakashi und Team 7 schauten neugierig zu. ,,Also ich find dich ehrlich schöner, als die anderen Mädchen die dich beleidigen!", sagte Mimi freudestrahlend. Das Hohngelächter der anderen Mädchen verstummte und auch das Schluchzen des Mädchens verstummte. Den anderen Mädchen missfiel Mimis Äußerung und sagten infolge aufgebracht: ,,Sie ist nicht hübsch! Diese Dumme da ist ein niemand!" Mimi schaute sie so düster an, das die Mädchen stutzen. Rasend und genervt schrie sie die Mädchen an: ,,Ihr seid doch nur erbittert auf sie, weil ihr euch selbst verachtungswürdig findet! Ihr wisst selbst, dass sie schöner ist, als ihr und könnt das nicht billigen!" Da liefen die Mädchen weg. Sie hatte anscheinend das zutreffende gesagt. Das Mädchen lachte glücklich und sagte dankbar zu Mimi: ,,Danke, für deine Hilfe! Ich glaub, jetzt werden sie mich nicht mehr ärgern!" ,,Das glaub ich auch, aber eine Frage! Warum duzt du mich?", fragte Mimi sie irritiert. Das Mädchen lachte und meinte: ,,Naja, älter als 14 bist du sicherlich nicht, oder?" ,,Ähm, ich rede zwar nicht gerne über mein Alter, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall älter als 14. Jahre! Sogar sehr älter, aber trotzdem danke. Es ist schön zu hören, das man mich für so jung hält!", sagte sie glücklich. Das Mädchen lachte, verabschiedete sich und ging. Team 7 und Kakashi die sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatten, lächelten sie an. Naruto sagte grinsend: ,,Sie werden bestimmt später eine gute Mutter werden!" Sakura und Sasuke stimmten ihm zu. ,,Ich will später, aber keine Kinder kriegen!", sagte sie lachend. Kakashi dachte: //Sie will keine Kinder? Schade! Warum Schade? Interessiert mich doch nicht, ob sie will oder nicht!// Kakashi schien niedergeschlagen zu sein und irgendwie traurig. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Am nächsten Morgen war es so weit. Mimi fragte Kakashi aufgeregt: ,,Bist du soweit?" Er lächelte lieb. Locker schafften sie es durch die Qualifikationen. Erst als sie im Finale standen machte Mimi sich zurecht und zog ihr Kleid an. Sie traten gegen Kurenai und Asuma an. Doch Mimi verspätete sich. Da es schon spät war meinte der Schiedsrichter entschlossen: ,,Wir können nicht länger warten, deshalb erkläre ich…", übereilt stockte er. Er sah eine Frau die sich langsam und lächelnd näherte. Kakashi dachte: //Wer ist das? Wie attraktiv und so anmutig!// Die Aufruhr verwandelte sich in Staunen. Die Frau näherte sich dem Schiedsrichter und sprach kultiviert lächelnd: ,,Tut mir Leid für die Unpünktlichkeit!" Dann wendete sie sich an Kakashi. Ihre kristalblauen Augen leuchteten ihn charmant an und ihre Engelshaare waren nicht mehr orange, sondern blond. ,,Bist du bereit?", fragte sie Kakashi freudestrahlend. Der stand mit offenem Mund vor ihr, als er schließlich begriff, dass diese Traumfrau nur Mimi sein konnte! Er nickte brennend. Sie lächelte unschuldig. Hinkend beruhigte er sich wieder und machte sich nun zum Finale startklar. Als es losging konnte Kakashi sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Er dachte fassungslos, als er tanzte: //Oh Gott, sie ist so hinreißend! Ich Idiot, hab sie am Anfang gar nicht erkannt. Zum Glück hat sich ihre Stimme nicht verändert, sonst wäre ich nie darauf gekommen, dass sie es ist. Sie sieht jetzt volljährig aus, nicht so wie vorher, da hatte sie so einen unentwickelten Charme und sah aus wie 15! Ich hab sie eher als kleine Schwester bedacht, aber jetzt wird es noch diffiziler sich nicht in sie zu verlieben! Oh Mann,..// Er seufzte tief. ,,Ist alles Inordnung?", fragte Mimi mit einem prüfendem Ausdruck. Dieses Gesicht machte ihn nun haltlos. Er fühlte wie seine Beine schwammig wurden und ihm heiß wurde. Nach dem es bekannt wurde, dass sie gewonnen hatten, gingen sie in eine Gaststätte feiern. Mimi besoff sich. ,,Es reicht jetzt mal! Du musst doch nicht übertreiben! Es ist ein Wunder das du noch bei Bewusstsein bist, nach soviel Sake!", meinte Kakashi verärgert. Sie streckte ihm genervt die Zunge hinaus und dachte: //Scheiß Spießbürger!// Als sie an der Theke einnickte, nahm Kakashi sie Huckepack und verließ die Bar. Dabei dachte er: //Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich sie jemals wieder Sake trinken! Sie kneipt mir drastisch zu viel!// Bekümmert schaute er auf seine Schultern, wo sie harmlos schlief. An ihrer Wohnung angekommen, suchte er ihren Wohnungsschlüssel, ergebnislos. Da er sie nicht wecken wollte, brachte er sie zu sich. Er bettete sie besinnlich in sein Bett und setzte sich auf einen Liegestuhl der im Zimmer stand. Er beäugte sie und ohne es wahrzunehmen nickte er ein. Mitten in der Nacht hörte er ein flennen. Alarmiert wachte er auf, als er merkte, dass das flennen von Mimi kam, ging er friedfertig zum Bett. Kakashi setzte sich neben Mimi aufs Bett und fragte samtartig: ,,Warum weinst du?" ,,Ich hab elend geträumt", sagte sie leer. Er stand auf, doch sprunghaft zog Mimi ihn zurück runter aufs Bett. Perplex schaute er sie an und fragte: ,,Es war doch nur ein Traum, oder?" Sie ging nicht auf seine offene Frage ein, fragte aber kleinmütig: ,,Bleibst du bei mir?" Er sah ihre Niedergeschlagenheit und sagte fürsorglich: ,,Natürlich, wenn du es willst! Ich.." Da küsste sie ihn unbeherrscht. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie betrunken war, erwiderte er ihren Kuss stürmisch! Nach einer Zeit, setzte er sich auf sie, während sie ihm sein Sakko auszog. Er dachte: //Es fühlt sich so unbegreiflich gut an! Bin ich etwa mein Herz los geworden?// Mittlerweile waren sie beide entkleidet. Er war gefangen in ihrem Bann. Er ließ sich treiben und bei ihr fiel es ihm wirklich nicht schwer sich gehen zu lassen! Langsam legte er sich neben sie. Kurz darauf schlummerten beide ein.

Kapitel 6: Die improvisierte Vergeltung

Früh morgens wachte Mimi mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf. Als sie Kakashi neben sich erblickte urteilte sie geschockt: //Das gibt's doch nicht, ich bin splitternackt, er ist splitternackt, das bedeutet das wir… Nein, bitte nicht! Ich muss hier weg, sofort!// Aufgebracht stand sie auf, zog sich an, schrieb schnell etwas auf einen Zettel und verließ eilig seine Wohnung. Als Kakashi aufwachte war er desillusioniert, weil sie nicht mehr da war. Doch was er entdeckte, gefiel ihm noch weniger. Der Zettel, dem sie ihm schrieb, durchlas er überreizt:

,,Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an gestern Nacht erinnern. Doch ich vermute zu wissen, was vorgefallen ist, deshalb werde ich Konoha noch heute verlassen!

Deine Mimi"

Schnell ging sich Kakashi anziehen und hastete zu Mimis Wohnung, so geschwind er konnte. Doch er kam zu spät, denn sie war bereits weg. Kakashi lief zum Dorftor, dort traf er sie an. Er zischte ihr ins Ohr: ,,Gestern hatten wir nichts miteinander! Geh nicht, ich bitte dich!" ,,Warum soll ich nicht gehen?", fragte Mimi unberührt. Er erklärte lächelnd: ,,Weil ich dich brauche. Hörst du? Ich brauche dich!" Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ohne ihn anzusehen lief sie weg und er hinterher. Er packte sie ruppig am Arm, da sie ein hohes Tempo draufhatten, fielen sie übereinander. ,,Hör auf! Lass mich los! Ich will dir nicht wehtun, aber bitte zwing mich nicht dazu!", sagte ihre lechzende Stimme. Wütend setzte er sich auf sie und sagte: ,,Vergiss es, ich lass dich nicht gehen! Warum willst du unerlässlich weg von mir?" Nun wurde Mimi sichtlich explosiv und sagte: ,,Weil... Kakashi, ich werde bald heiraten. Es tut mir Leid!" Mit diesen Worten befreite sie sich von ihm und lief weg. Kakashis Stimme scheiterte vollkommen. Er versuchte nicht mehr sie aufzuhalten und sah sie in der Ferne verschwinden! Seine bitteren Tränen wurden von der Sommersonne getrocknet. Auf dem Weg zurück traf er Tsunade. Die rief ihn zu sich und sprach lächelnd: ,,Guten Morgen, Kakashi!" Kakashi winselte nur. ,,Sie ist weg, oder?", fragte sie nun und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Er bestätigte nickend ohne sie anzusehen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte zaudernd: ,,Ich weiß du willst wahrscheinlich nicht darüber reden, doch ich muss dir etwas über sie offenbaren. Sie hat einst einen Prinzen befreit. Dem hat sie versichert ihn zu heiraten. Sie ist nur hierher gekommen um zu sehen, ob du sie noch liebst. Sie wollte noch einmal sehen wie Konoha aussieht, bevor sie den Heiratsvertrag mit jemand eingeht, den sie nicht vergöttert! Verstehst du? Bitte mach dich nicht selbst unglücklich! Bitte verhindere diese Hochzeit und bring sie nach Konoha, nachhause zurück!" Mit Bedacht hatte er zugehört und nickte ihr mit einem Grinsen zu, bevor er verschwand. Unterwegs dachte er: //Ich lasse nicht zu das sie heiratet. Das will ich nicht!// Er lief und lief ohne zu pausieren. Während er früh morgens, des nächsten Tages, in Oto-Gakure ankam, fragte er erschöpft einen Passanten: ,,Entschuldigen sie, heiratet heute jemand hier?" Der Passant antwortete nett: ,,Ja, am Ende der Stadt ist eine Kathedrale. Heute heiratet ein Prinz dort!" ,,Danke!", sagte Kakashi und stürmte los. Zugleich er an der Kathedrale ankam, schlug sein Herz doppelt so schnell wie gewohnheitsgemäß. Er machte die große Tür auf und stand dann mitten in einem Raum. Auf einem Podium stand ein Mann und daneben war Mimi. Während er den großen Raum durchquerte, merkte er, dass Mimis Augen sich mit jedem Schritt von ihm, mit qualvollen Tränen füllten! Dann stand er vor ihr und fragte: ,,Was tust du eigentlich da? Willst du nicht lieber mit mir kommen? Ich meine mit nachhause, nach Konoha? Ich liebe dich!" Sie schaute verheult den Prinzen an und der meinte lächelnd: ,,Na los, geh schon! Du liebst ihn doch, oder?" Kakashi nahm sie bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr raus. Als es dunkel wurde, sagte Kakashi bestimmt: ,,Da ist eine Scheune! Ich denke wir sollten morgen weiterlaufen." Drinnen baute sich jeder ein Bett aus Heu. Sie redeten nicht miteinander und Kakashi fragte sich selbst in Gedanken: //Warum sagt sie nichts? Empfindet sie möglicherweise anders, als ich für sie? Ob sie mich wirklich liebt?// Inzwischen fragte sich Mimi: //Er sagt nichts! Log er etwa in der Kirche? Ob er mich wirklich liebt?// Beide seufzten. Als sich plötzlich ihre Blicke trafen schauten beide verlegen weg. Er schaute in sein Flirtparadies, doch zu seinem Pech erfasste er nicht, dass sein Buch falsch herum gedreht war. Im Gegensatz zu Mimi. Sie prustete los. Schutzlos fragte er sie: ,,Was ist denn?" Sie antwortete ihm amüsiert: ,,Dein Buch! Ich liebe es, wenn du so durcheinander bist! Du hast mich früher auch unbeabsichtigt zum Lachen gebracht, das hat mich schon damals an dir erregt." Sofort drehte er das Buch richtig herum und fragte sie errötet: ,,Hast du das in der Kirche mitbekommen? Was ich gesagt habe meine ich?" Es wurde für einen Moment lang still. Dann sagte Mimi lächelnd: ,,Ja, das habe ich. Ich liebe dich auch, Kakashi!" Als sie um seinen Hals fiel, konnte er sich kaum noch beherrschen, während die Hitze zwischen ihnen wurde immer größer. Mittlerweile war es draußen stockfinster und die zwei Verliebten gingen auf eine leidenschaftliche Entdeckungstour.

Kapitel 7: Das Wiedersehen

,,Los, Kakashi! Ich will nachhause!", sagte Mimi grinsend. Beide zogen sich an. ,,Gestern Nacht war unglaublich!", sagte er fröhlich. Überglücklich sagte Mimi: ,,Ja, das war es. Ich liebe dich!" Kakashi grinste und sagte: ,,Ich liebe dich auch, Mimi!" Beide schauten sie sich zufrieden an, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Konoha. Unsicher fragte sie ihn: ,,Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" ,,Klar, bin ich das!", antwortete er ihr ohne zu zögern. Mimi sagte etwas beunruhigt: ,,Das hoffe ich!" Mit vielen Umwegen kamen sie endlich in Konoha an. Kakashi sagte stolz: ,,Hab doch gesagt, das der Weg richtig ist!" Schmollend gab sie zurück: ,,Jaja, ist gut. Du hattest einmal Recht, okay? Wir haben trotzdem einen Umweg gemacht!" Er küsste sie noch mal leidenschaftlich und setzte seinen Mundschutz wieder auf. Ihre schmollenden Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Fröhlich gingen sie zu Tsunade. ,,Na, endlich seid ihr da! Seid ihr nun zusammen?", fragte sie neugierig. Verwirrt schauten sie, sie an. Tsunade lachte und sagte grinsend: ,,Darüber habt ihr anscheinend noch nicht geredet. Dann wird es jetzt Zeit! Ihr seid echt unbeholfen! Vergesst eure Mission bloß nicht, den Nin-Ken, meine ich!" Beide nickten ihr zu und gingen eilig weg. Lange Zeit gingen sie still nebeneinanderher. Plötzlich platzte es aus Mimi heraus und sie fragte ihn angespannt: ,,Sind wir zusammen?" Kakashi antwortete nervös: ,,Du bist für mich vital, aber es wäre absurd mit dir eine Beziehung zu führen!" ,,Warum? Bin ich dir zu kindisch oder zu emotional?", fragte sie erschrocken. Beschämt schaute er weg und sagte: ,,Nein!!! Nicht deshalb! Es ist... ich will später Kinder kriegen und du nicht!" Sie sagte verspottend: ,,Du Idiot! Wenn ich so in Rage bin solltest du nicht auf mich hören!" Vorsichtig fragte er: ,,Also willst du Kinder?" Sie nickte. Sie lächelten sich zufrieden an, doch dann erschraken sie und riefen gleichzeitig: ,,Mist, wir haben Team 7 ganz vergessen!" Schnell verschwanden sie. Als sie bei Team 7 angekommen waren riefen alle 3 Schüler: ,,Danke Sensei Kakashi, sie haben jetzt auch Sensei Mimi dazu gebracht zu spät zukommen!" ,,Sorry, wir haben uns verlaufen", sagte Mimi umwerfend lächelnd. Kakashi nickte zustimmend. Sasuke sagte provozierend: ,,Jetzt haben sie sogar dieselben Ausreden!" Mimi lachte. Kakashi sagte wonnetrunken: ,,Wir haben eine Mission des B-Ranges. Wir müssen einen Nin-Ken sicher nach Kiri-Gakure bringen! Also, seid morgen um am Dorftor." ,,Ich freue mich ja schon so! Ich liebe Missionen! Jaaaaaaaaaa... ich drehe durch!", sagte Naruto übertrieben enthusiastisch. Sakura schrie Naruto wütend an: ,,Du Idiot! Hör auf herumzuschreien. Du blamierst uns!" ,,Also Guy würde jetzt sagen, dass er in der Blüte seines Lebens steht, oder so ähnlich!", sagte Mimi lächelnd zu Sakura. Alle lachten, dann sagte Kakashi amüsiert: ,,Okay, dann bis morgen früh." Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, gingen die beiden Senseis Ramen im Ichiraku-Imbiss essen und gingen dann fröhlich nachhause. Am nächsten Morgen gingen die Senseis schon sehr früh los und holten den Nin-Ken bei einer älteren Frau ab. Die Frau hob den Hund hoch und sagte zu ihm: ,,Guck mal, Inuki, die bringen dich wieder nachhause! Ja, da freust du dich nicht wahr?" ,,Oh, ist der liebenswert! Na, komm mal her, Inuki!", sprach sie zum Hund, der darauf aus dem Arm der Frau hüpfte und sich an Mimi schmiegte. ,,So süß ist der Köter auch wieder nicht! Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?", meinte Kakashi genervt. Mimi sagte glückselig: ,,Ist ja gut. Inuki, ist er nicht süß, wenn er genervt ist? Ja ist er, so ein süßer Kakashi!" Sachte kraulte sie seinen Kopf. Wütend schrie Kakashi: ,,Hör auf! Ich bin doch kein Hund. Du nervst!" Pikiert schaute sie weg. Die beiden gingen mit dem Nin-Ken Inuki los zu Team 7, die schon warteten. ,,Sie sind schon wieder zu spät!", bemerkte Sasuke vorsichtig. Mimi knurrte, wegen Kakashis Bemerkung vorhin, doch das bemerkte er nicht. ,,Sensei Mimi, ist alles Inordnung mit ihnen? Sie knurren ja!", bemerkte Sakura alarmiert. Sie blickte nur gelangweilt auf. Kakashi fragte sie unbeholfen: ,,Was hast du denn? Ach, ich muss euch noch was sagen, Team 7! Ich und Mimi sind zusammen." Mimi warf ihm einen kurzen bösen Blick zu und wendete dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Hund zu. Sakura schrie fröhlich: ,,Ich hab's doch gewusst! Ino hat damit die Wette verloren!" ,,Was für eine Wette?", fragten die Senseis gleichzeitig. Sakura antwortete: ,,Ich habe mit Ino gewettet das sie zusammen kommen! Sie dachte das nicht, ich schon!" Beide seufzten verlegen. Naruto meinte grinsend zu Sakura: ,,So was hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet!" Er gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken, worauf sie beschämt wegschaute. ,,Egal, können wir losgehen?", fragte Naruto ungeduldig. Die beiden Senseis nickten zustimmend. Sie brachen nach Kiri-Gakure auf. Am Abend machten sie Rast. Mimi sagte: ,,Hier ist eine perfekte Raststelle!" Kakashi sagte müde wirkend: ,,So, ich, Naruto und Sakura bauen die Zelte auf. Du und Sasuke gehen Feuerholz sammeln." Sasuke und Mimi gingen ohne zu antworten los. Kakashi schaute den beiden nachdenklich hinterher und fragte sich selbst: ,,Ob das jetzt so schlau von mir war, die beiden alleine gehenzulassen? Ob sie miteinander zurechtkommen werden?" Inzwischen bei Sasuke und Mimi: Lange Zeit blieb es still. Doch dann fragte Mimi ihn unsicher: ,,Du kannst mich nicht sonderlich leiden, oder?" ,,Kann schon sein", sagte er unbeeindruckt. Sie fragte freundlich: ,,Warum?" ,,Weil… sie benehmen sich wie ein Kleinkind. Sie und Naruto könnten Geschwister sein", antwortete er kalt. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einen großen See. Mimi fragte: ,,Ich hole Wasser und du suchst weiter Feuerholz, einverstanden?" ,,Okay", antwortete er gleichgültig. Als er weg war und sie sich gerade daran machte Wasser in einen Krug zu füllen, hörte sie jemanden um Hilfe kreischen. Inzwischen bei den anderen: ,,Sakura du musst das Zelt mehr spannen!", rief Kakashi. Sakura meinte ermüdet: ,,Okay." Plötzlich kam ein starker Wind auf und Kakashi schrie vorahnend: ,,Schnell, legt euch hin. Wir bekommen Besuch!" Seine Schüler gehorchten ohne zu zögern. Auf einmal erschien wie aus dem nichts ein Fischmensch. Der fragte sarkastisch: ,,Ein schöner Tag heute, Kakashi, oder?" ,,Von wegen, Fischfratze! Was willst du?", fragte Kakashi argwöhnisch. Der Fischmensch antwortete kalt: ,,Itachi hat was zu erledigen! Er will…" ,,…Sasuke umbringen?", beendete er seinen Satz. Der Fischmensch antwortete genervt: ,,Nein, er will diesmal nichts von Sasuke." ,,Was hat er dann vor?", fragte er vorausahnend. Der antwortete schmutzig grinsend: ,,Er ist hinter Mimi. Uzumaki her." Kakashi schaute ihn entsetzt an und fragte ihn: ,,Was will er von ihr? Woher kennen sie sich? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Los rede schon!" Der Fischmensch grinste böse und antwortete gehässig: ,,Sie war eine von uns. Sie war das 4. Mitglied bei den Akatsukis. Ich denke, dass sie dir das noch nicht gesagt hat! Darüber solltet ihr reden… ups, dafür werdet ihr keine Zeit mehr haben!" Kakashi fragte gebrechlich: ,,Ach ja? Warum sollte ich keine Zeit mehr dazu haben, du Stinkfisch?" Gelangweilt entgegnete er ihm: ,,Weil er sie töten wird!" Kakashi blieb nahezu das Herz stehen vor Verzweiflung. Der Fischmensch sagte ruhig, aber doch irgendwie bittend: ,,Worauf wartest du? Geh schon. Rette sie! Ob du es glaubst oder nicht ich verehre Mimi. Ich bin nicht stark genug um sie zu schützen. Wenn du sie liebst, dann rettest du sie!" Kakashi schaute seine Schüler sprachlos an. Naruto und Sakura schrien synchron: ,,Na los… machen sie sich um uns keine Sorgen, wir kommen klar! Sie haben doch mal gesagt, dass sie niemals zulassen würden, das ihrem Team etwas passiert, oder? Mimi gehört auch dazu!" Ohne sie anzuschauen verschwand er. Mittlerweile bei Mimi: Sie sah jemanden im Wasser treiben. Ohne zu zögern, konzentrierte sie ihr Chakra und lief übers Wasser. Doch als sie da war, war weder einer zuhören noch irgendeiner zu sehen. Es war totenstill. Plötzlich wurde sie ins Wasser gezogen. Währenddessen bei Kakashi: Er raste durch den Wald, dann sah er auf einmal Sasuke. ,,Sensei Kakashi? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Sasuke neugierig. Überraschend hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei. Sasuke erfasste erblichen: ,,Das war Sensei Mimi!" Beide liefen los. Während sie am See ankamen, sahen sie wie Mimi sich noch knapp über Wasser halten konnte, doch dann kapitulierend unterging. Beide liefen durchs Wasser zu ihr, aber sie kamen zu spät, denn sie war schon vollkommen versunken. Jäh tauchte ein Mann hinter den beiden auf und schlug Sasuke zurück an Land. Kakashi schrie wirr: ,,Hör auf... Sasuke... Itachi, du Psycho! Sie ertrinkt…" Der Typ grinste böse und hob die bewusstlose Mimi aus dem Wasser. Kakashi sagte drohend: ,,Lass sie los, oder ich…" Der Typ fragte kalt: ,,Oder was? Was kannst du schon tun? Du willst mir drohen? Von dir lass ich mich nicht rumkommandieren!" Es war hoffnungslos gegen ihn anzutreten, dachte Kakashi sich, da der Gegner einfach zu stark für ihn war. Verzweifelt schaute er zu ihr und dachte, dass sie eh schon tot war. Kakashi sagte niedergeschmettert: ,,Ich weiß zwar nicht was sie getan hat, aber das ist mir auch egal! Ich will, dass du sie mir auf der Stelle übergibst!" ,,Sie bedeutet dir wohl sehr viel, oder? Euer Verhältnis zueinander übersteigt das gewöhnlicher Lehrpartner, hab ich Recht?", fragte der Typ schamlos. Kakashi informierte ihn genervt: ,,Und wenn schon! Das geht dich nichts an…" Der Typ lachte dreckig und meinte: ,,Natürlich geht mich das was an. Sie ist eine tolle Schauspielerin, korrekt?" Kakashi fragte unsicher: ,,Was meinst du damit?" ,,Das alles war geplant! Ich meine auch alles… dass sie in euer Dorf kommt und du ihr wieder vertraust! Das tut weh, nicht wahr? Sie hat dich belogen, du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck!" Er lachte rücksichtslos. Mittlerweile bei den anderen: ,,Hey, Fisch, ja du! Stimmt es das Itachi hinter Sensei Mimi her ist?", fragte Naruto neugierig. Der Fischmensch lachte niederträchtig und meinte: ,,Nicht ganz! Sie hat euch hinters Licht geführt. Euch alle, denn das war ein Auftrag. Sie gehört immer noch zu uns!" Hitzig schrie Naruto: ,,Dreck! Das glaub ich nicht! Das würde sie nie tun... denn sie liebt Konoha und würde sich nicht mit solchen verächtlichen Kreaturen wie euch einlassen!" Darauf sagte der Fischmensch: ,,Dann kommt mit! Ich bring euch zu eurer (ehrenvollen & herzensguten) Mimi!" Derweil bei Kakashi: Er schrie wütend den Typen an: ,,Das glaub ich nicht! Du lügst!" Unvermittelt wachte Mimi auf und fragte verblüfft den Typen: ,,Itachi? Hi. Wie geht's denn so?" Itachi ließ sie runter und fragte mit einem todbringendem Gesichtszug: ,,Du hast deine Mission nicht erfüllt, wie kommt das? Du solltest doch nach der Hochzeit mit dem Prinzen, ihn und Kakashi zur Strecke bringen! Wir wären reich geworden, wenn du die Königin geworden wärst, aber nein… warum hast du es nicht im geringsten gemacht?" Mimi stammelte nebensächlich: ,,Naja… ich… ähm… ich…" Kakashi fragte geschockt: ,,Stimmt das? War das für dich mit uns nur eine Mission? Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Die anderen kamen dazu. Der Fischmensch rief zu Mimi: ,,Hi. Na, wie geht es dir so? Lange nicht gesehen!" Mimi nickte lächelnd. Unsanft wurde Mimis Lächeln zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. Es wurde still, das was Kakashi und Team 7 augenblicklich hörten ließ ihnen gewissermaßen das Herz stehen. Mimi sagte kälter als Eis: ,,Es stimmt! Itachi sagt die Wahrheit! Ich verachte Konoha, ich verabscheue die Menschen aus Konoha und besonders verfluche ich dich, Kakashi Hatake!" Mimi grinste gewissenlos. Der Fischmensch fragte Mimi und Itachi: ,,Was soll ich mit denen machen? Soll ich sie vernichten?" ,,Nein, wir erpressen Konoha!", antwortete Mimi mit gruseliger Stimme. Die beiden anderen Akatsukis stimmten zu. Team 7 und Kakashi ließen sich gefangen nehmen, ohne Protest. Mimi nahm den Nin-Ken und sagte kurz bevor sie verschwand: ,,Ich entsorge noch schnell den Köter hier!" Team 7 und Kakashi waren fertig, wie konnten sie nicht bemerken, dass sie scheinheilig gewesen war?!! Sie konnten nicht fassen, dass der netteste und fröhlichste Mensch den sie kannten, sie verraten hatte! Kakashi dachte: //Warum hat sie das getan? Das war alles nur eine große Simulation von ihr!// Die Akatsukis brachten sie zu ihrem Versteck und sperrten sie ein. ,,Alles Inordnung mit ihnen? Sensei?", fragte Sakura sachte. Er antwortete ihr nicht. Sasuke sagte missmutig und überreizt: ,,So ein Scheiß! Wir kommen hier nicht raus! Überall lauern Wachen!" ,,Sasuke? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!", bemerkte Naruto grinsend. Naruto und Sasuke lachten. Sakura fand das gar nicht witzig und schrie beide hitzig an: ,,Sasuke, Naruto, die Situation ist ernst und ihr albert hier dumm rum! Sasuke, du bist zu oft mit Naruto zusammen, du wirst ja schon wie er!" Beide schauten sich an, grinsten frech und meinten lächelnd: ,,Sakura, beruhige dich doch!" Die drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und sagte traurig: ,,Wie könnt ihr so ausgelassen sein?" ,,Sensei Mimi bringt uns schon hier heil raus! Wir vertrauen ihr!", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Kakashi meinte missgestimmt: ,,Wie könnt ihr das denn behaupten? Sie hat uns verraten und uns gefangen genommen!" Sakura nickte zustimmend. Naruto sagte grinsend: ,,Sie gehört doch zu uns! Vielleicht stimmt es, dass wir ihre Mission waren, so merkte man doch deutlich, dass wir ihr ans Herz gewachsen sind. Egal was sie sagt! Sie liebt Konoha und ihre Menschen!" Kakashi hörte Naruto fügsam zu. Sasuke sagte: ,,Naruto, da hast du Recht! Einmal in deinem Leben!" Sakura entgegnete lächelnd: ,,Ich denke ihr habt Recht! Sensei Mimi hat gelogen, als sie sagte, das sie uns hasst!" Prompt stand Mimi vor ihnen und schaute sie verachtend an. ,,Was redet ihr denn da für einen Mist? Damit das klar ist, dass war alles nur ein Spiel! Ich hasse euch!", entgegnete Mimi eisig. Sakura fragte herzzerreißend: ,,Warum sagen sie so etwas? Sie mögen uns doch!" Mimi ignorierte Sakuras Gerede und sagte kalt: ,,Konoha hat das Geld bezahlt." ,,Soll das heißen, wir sollen gehen?", fragte Naruto kleinlaut.

Kapitel 8: Die Vergangenheit

Mit dem verruchtesten und erbarmungslosesten Lächeln, schnaubte sie und verbot sich zu lachen. ,,Morgen werdet ihr sterben!", antwortete Mimi dann ausdruckslos. Kakashi fragte sie überrumpelt: ,,Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens die Ge-Nin freilassen?" ,,Nein, das geht nicht… Sogar wenn ich es wollte!", antwortete Mimi eiskalt. Sasuke fragte neugierig: ,,Okay, wenn wir sterben, können sie uns ja auch verraten, weswegen sie Konoha so sehr hassen, oder?" Mimi schaute gelangweilt und antwortete: ,,Also gut… Ich hasse Konoha, weil dieses dumme Dorf mir meinen Vater genommen hat!" Naruto fragte vorahnend: ,,Wegen dem Fuchsungeheuer?" Mimi nickte ihm leicht zu und fuhr fort: ,,Nach dem Tag hab ich, wahrscheinlich um den Schmerz zu vergessen, wie besessen trainiert! Ich fand keinen Sinn mehr zu Leben, doch irgendwann kam Kakashi und gab mir einen Anstoß, um nicht zu verzagen!" Sakura verstand nicht was Mimi sagen wollte und fragte: ,,Wie meinen sie das mit dem Sinn, in ihrem Leben?" Mimi antwortete seufzend: ,,Naja, ich denke. du bist noch nicht in so einer Situation gewesen! Ich glaube, aber die anderen wissen wie ich das meine, oder? Zu mindestens ist es so, wenn man keine Aufgabe hat die man erfüllen muss! Du zum Beispiel willst Ärztin werden und Sasuke heiraten! Das ist dein Ziel, doch stell dir vor die könntest du nicht erreichen, was dann?" Kakashi lächelte sie an, doch Mimis Mimik wurde immer kälter. Mimi sagte arktisch: ,,Aber dann hat er mich verraten. Schon wieder hatte ich keinen Sinn in meinem Leben, ich verkroch mich irgendwo im Wald. Wollte am liebsten sterben, doch dann eines Tages hörte ich Schreie, schmerzhafte Schreie. Ich fand einen verletzten Mann und pflegte ihn gesund. Zugleich er aufwachte, fragte er mich, wer ich sei, als ich sagte das mein Name Mimi ist, freute er sich. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er sagte, dass sein Name Itachi Uchiha sei. Natürlich fiel mir wieder ein, wer er war. So sah ich deinen Bruder wieder, Sasuke!" ,,Du kennst meinen Bruder?", fragte Sasuke interessiert. Kalt lächelnd antwortete sie: ,,Ja. Wir waren in einer Ge-Nin Gruppe und Freunde." Sasuke schaute Mimi verwundert an. Kakashi mischte sich ein und ergänzte Mimis Aussage: ,,Ihr kanntet euch schon von klein auf. Er hat dir alles anvertraut. Du weißt bestimmt auch etwas über das Attentat, stimmts?" Sie ging nicht auf seine Anspielung ein und sagte lebensgefährlicher als sonst: ,,Ich erzählte ihm was passiert war und er nahm mich mit zu den Akatsukis. Es dauerte zwar, bis ich ein vollwertiges Mitglied geworden war, doch nun bin ich zufrieden! Denke ich zumindest…" Sie bewegte sich langsam fort ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Kakashi fragte sie kraftlos: ,,War es das wert? Was soll ich denn noch tun, damit du begreifst, dass es mir Leid tut? Ich weiß doch, dass ich dir unglaublich wehgetan habe!" Mimi drehte sich kurz um und meinte mit unbeugsamem Ausdruck: ,,Wann begreifst du es denn? Äußerliche Wunden verheilen, oder man stirbt halt daran. Doch seelische Wunden können bei manchen Dingen niemals heilen! Hast du das jetzt endlich mal verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Kakashi schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher und hoffte im inneren vergeblich das sie zur Besinnung kommen würde. ,,Sensei, was machen wir jetzt bloß?", fragte Sakura besorgter als sie wollte. Kakashi schien es überhört zu haben, denn er grübelte über etwas nach. Naruto und Sasuke ließen stöhnend den Kopf hängen. Kakashis Verzweiflung färbte auf seine Schüler ab. Durch eine bittere Nacht verbreitete sich in den Herzen Team Siebens und im Herzen ihres Senseis lieblose Kälte. Die Hoffnungen starben endgültig und die warmen Farben der Liebe verblichen unversehens! Am Morgen wurden Team 7 und Kakashi unfreundlich geweckt. Ein junger Mann befahl: ,,Kommt mit!" Ohne zu zögern gingen sie. Der Mann führte sie ans Freie. Überhastet verwandelte sich der Mann in Mimi. Die anderen schauten sie durcheinander an. ,,Sensei Mimi?", fragte Naruto verwundert. Sie schaute auf den Boden und sagte kleinlaut: ,,Ich habe eine Aufgabe die ich bei den Akatsukis erfüllen muss. Man könnte sagen ich bin die, die hier etwas gerecht, gesprächig und anständig ist. Ich halte hier alle zusammen, deshalb habe ich auch unanfechtbare Rechte! Darum konnte ich dafür sorgen, dass sie euch freilassen. Auf Wiedersehen!" Sie drehte sich um, doch als sie sich fortbewegen wollte, klammerte sich Kakashi an ihrem Arm kraftvoll fest. Kurz drehte er sich zu seinen Schülern und meinte ernst: ,,Geht schon mal vor! Ich komme später nach!" Seine Schüler gehorchten widerstandslos und liefen davon. Als sie aus Sichtweite waren, fragte Kakashi sie etwas genervt: ,,Was soll das? Spinnst du? Warum kommst du nicht mit?" ,,Verschwinde doch! Lass mich in Frieden!", sagte sie nervös. Gefasst meinte er: ,,Nein! Nicht ohne dich, verstanden?" ,,Verschwinde, du Illusionist! Ich bin es nicht wert! Lass mich doch endlich allein!" Kakashi schluckte schwer und fragte zornig: ,,Bist du wirklich so dumm? Ich liebe dich! Du gehörst mir, verstanden?" Er erschrak, als er feststellte, dass von ihrer unnahbaren Hülle nichts mehr übrig war. Im Gegenteil, sie bebte am ganzen Leib vor Wut. ,,Ich werde dich vergessen müssen! Ich kann nicht mit dir kommen!" Nun platzte ihm der Kragen und äußerte sich böse: ,,Du brauchst mich!" ,,Ich brauche dich nicht!", schluchzte sie schreiend. ,,Warum stellst du dich so stur?", fragte er sie cool. Sie küsste ihn liebevoll und meinte: ,,Ich kann nicht mit. Ich bringe euch doch nur in Gefahr!" Lächelnd zerrte er sie an sich, während er meinte: ,,Wenn es nur das ist! Ich beschütze dich. Ich bin immer bei dir! Also, kommst du nun mit?" Sie nickte leicht lächelnd. Er konnte nicht anders und fing an zu Grinsen. Mimi schaute ihn verwundert, über seine Launigkeit an. Er dachte: //Endlich lächelt sie, wie immer! Das hätte ich vermisst… und noch mehr...// Mimi seufzte und zog ihn hinter sich her nach Konoha, da Kakashi zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Als sie am nächsten Tag, in der Mittagszeit, in Konoha ankamen, warteten Team 7 und Tsunade schon ungeduldig auf sie. ,,Wie ich sehe ist alles gut ausgegangen. Das freut mich sehr, ohne dich wäre es irgendwie langweiliger in Konoha! Was ist mit dem Nin-Ken?", meinte Tsunade freiherzig. Mimi antwortete anziehend: ,,Der ist in Sicherheit! Mission erfüllt!" Team 7 fiel Mimi um den Hals. Sakura offenbarte ihr aufgekratzt: ,,Ich bin so glücklich, dass sie unser Sensei bleiben!" Naruto und Sasuke stimmten charmant zu. Mimi schmunzelte und entgegnete überglücklich: ,,Ich bin auch glücklich und deshalb gehen wir jetzt trainieren!" Team 7 schaute sie mitleiderregend an und fragten sie leidvoll: ,,Jetzt?" Mimi schaute grimmig und meinte etwas eingeschnappt: ,,Natürlich jetzt! Wann denn sonst... ihr wollt doch eure Träume leben, das geht nicht wenn ihr nichts dafür tut!" ,,Ist ja gut", reagierten sie malträtiert. Kakashi und Tsunade fragten gleichzeitig verhöhnend grinsend: ,,Seid ihr nicht erschöpft?" Mimi drehte sich erfolgversprechend an ihre Schüler und fragte siegesbewusst: ,,Seid ihr entkräftet?" In Feuer und Flamme antworteten sie strahlend: ,,Trainieren! Los!" Mimi dachte: //Mann, die sind nicht besonders helle im Köpfchen! So einfach bekommt man sie rum, das merk ich mir!// ,,Na dann mal los, Leute!", brüllte Mimi entflammt.

Kapitel 9: Schwierige Frage

Sechs Monate später lebten Mimi und Kakashi zusammen. ,,Kakashi, hast du meine Nudeln gesehen?", fragte Mimi durchblickend. Kakashi antwortete unschuldig lächelnd: ,,Nein!" Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an und fragte wissend: ,,Ach ja, und was machen, dann meine Nudeln, an deiner Lippe?" ,,Ist ja gut! Du bekommst sie zurück, wenn du…", stotterte er und wurde bordeauxrot. Schnell befahl er ablenkend: ,,Wir gehen spazieren, jetzt!" Sie nickte gezwungenermaßen. Langsam gingen sie durch einen Wald, bis sie zu einem Wasserfall kamen. ,,Kannst du dich noch erinnern? Hier haben wir immer trainiert", schwärmte Mimi. Kakashi antworte: ,,Ja, das weiß ich noch. Doch ich war fast nie da! Du warst auch noch zu sehr mit diesem Idioten beschäftigt." ,,Ich war nicht mit ihm beschäftigt, sondern verliebt!", fügte sie hinzu. Kakashi schaute wütend weg. Das ließ sich Mimi nicht gefallen und riss ihn an sich. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn. Kakashi nahm sie in den Arm und sagte liebevoll: ,,Ich liebe dich! Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, das meine ich ernst! Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du..." Gerade in diesem Moment erschien Tsunade und erkundigte sich neugierig: ,,Hast du sie schon gefragt?" Grimmig entgegnete er ihr: ,,Nein, wollte ich gerade, doch dann bist du gekommen!" Sie schaute ihn bedauernd an, er seufzte nur. Mimi meditierte inzwischen. Kakashi fragte Mimi irritiert: ,,Was machst du da?" Tsunade antwortete für sie: ,,Sie meditiert!" ,,Was macht sie da?", fragte er verdutzt. Sie seufzte und meinte: ,,Hörst du schlecht? Meditieren! Ganz einfach, das ist eine Entspannungsübung. Sehr beliebt in China, langsam auch hier. Sie merkt nicht mehr was um sie herum passiert!" Ihm war das nicht sehr geheuer und fragte Tsunade traurig: ,,Was soll ich denn tun? Es ist so schwer! Die Frage will nicht so wirklich aus mir raus…" Schwarzseherisch seufzte er. Tsunade lachte und meinte aufmunternd: ,,Du schaffst das schon! Wenn du sie wach bekommen willst, musst du nur, dass was sie am liebsten isst sagen. In der Zwischenzeit, sag ich schon mal bis demnächst..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Misstrauisch beugte er sich zu Mimi runter und sagte etwas verworren: ,,Ramen!" Als er das sagte, machte sie die Augen auf und sagte fauchend: ,,Hör auf mich zu nerven! Du störst!" Erschrocken fragte er: ,,Was hab ich den gemacht?" Gerade in diesem Augenblick tauchte Team 7 auf. Alle schrien fröhlich: ,,Hallo Senseis! Wie geht es denn so?" Mimi und Kakashi stöhnten gequält und meinten: ,,Naja!" Verstimmt schauten sie sich an. Schnaufend drehten sie sich zur Seite. Als Team 7 gehen wollte, rief Mimi bittend: ,,Ich gebe euch Essen aus... im Imbiss." Narutos Augen vergrößerten sich schlagartig. Im Imbiss war keine Menschenseele und so konnten sie in Ruhe bestellen. Als Mimi das gleiche bestellte wie Naruto, meinte Sakura missbilligend: ,,Ihhh, Ramen. Sie essen auch so was? Sagen sie mal sind sie vielleicht mit Naruto verwandt? Der frisst das Zeug ja auch sooo gerne!" Sie erntete nur tödliche Blicke von Naruto und Mimi! Kaum hatten die beiden die Suppe in der Hand, war sie auch schon wieder weg. Kakashi, Sasuke und Sakura lachten ironisierend wirkend. Teilnahmslos schauten die beiden sie an, dann drehten sie sich dem Verkäufer zu und verlangten beide gleichzeitig: ,,Noch mal das Gleiche!" Sasuke dachte erstaunt: //Die könnten Geschwister sein! Sie ähneln sich, eigenartig!// Kakashi kniete plötzlich vor Mimi, mit zitteriger Stimme fragte er sie: ,,Mimi willst du mich heiraten?" Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn und sie merkte, dass es ihm Ernst war. Tränen stiegen in Mimis Augen und nickte übertrieben. Glücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Team 7 war überrascht, einerseits, weil ein Sensei weinte und der andere so eine Frage herausbrachte. Spät abends, standen Mimi und Kakashi an einer Anbaufläche und fragten sich: //Ich bin verlobt! Ob das wohl gut geht?// ,,Wir sind verlobt, oh Gott!", sagte Mimi nachdenklich. Kakashi fragte gereizt: ,,Was soll denn, dass jetzt schon wieder heißen? Wenn du nicht willst, kann ich auch Anko nehmen!" Schäumend fragte Mimi zurück: ,,Willst du mich oder nicht?" Kakashi meinte entflammend: ,,Du dumme Kuh, musst du dich eigentlich immer so aufführen? Du bist wie ein kleines Mädchen. Nein, denn sogar die benehmen sich noch kultivierter und…" Er presste die Handfläche gegen seinen Mund, damit er aufhörte sie zu beleidigen. Entschuldigend schaute er sie an. Als er was sagen wollte, meinte sie mit gesenktem Kopf: ,,Du musst nichts mehr sagen! Es reicht, ich will nichts mehr hören. Du bist ein Idiot!" Er schaute bereuend auf den Boden und entgegnete: ,,Das weiß ich! Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht so ausfallend werden!" Mimi zitterte und sagte niedergedrückt: ,,Du brauchst mich nicht! Ich denke wir sollten uns trennen!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rannte stürmend weg. Kakashi blieb stehen, schaute in die langsam untergehende Sonne und fragte sich, wie es weiter gehen sollte! Die Abendröte versteckte seinen Zweifel an sie und seine verletzenden Worte. Ruhig betrachtete er die untergehende Sonne, die schön schimmerte, wie ein Rubin. Als sie untergegangen war, bemühte er sich sie zu finden. Das gelang ihm spielend. Er liebte sie genauso wie früher und das war perfekt für sie, denn so konnte sie ihn verwirren, ohne dass er es mitbekam. Auf einem Baum machte er es sich bequem und schaute ab und zu runter, da sie dort friedlich schlief. Irgendwann schlief er ein, ohne es zu bemerken und zu wollen.

Kapitel 10: Exitus

Ein Vogelzwitschern weckte Mimi früh am Morgen auf. Sie war die ganze Zeit vor Kakashi weggerannt, der sie verfolgt hatte und war so in einem ihr bisher unbekannten Gebiet gelandet. Sie rieb ihre Augen und sah sich um. Auf einmal hörte sie über sich ein leises Schnarchen. Über ihr lag Kakashi und schlief. Sie hatte sich nämlich an einen Baum gelegt um sich auszuruhen, ist aber vor Übermüdung eingeschlafen. //Er hat mich die ganze Nacht lang verfolgt? Ob es ihm wirklich leid tut?//, dachte sie bekümmert. Sie seufzte und sprach zu sich selbst: ,,Tut es bestimmt, aber so einfach mache ich es ihm auch wieder nicht!" Sie grinste eine Weile nachtragend vor sich hin, als auf einmal Kakashi sie von hinten umschlang, löste sie sich schnell wieder aus seiner Umschlingung. Er meinte eiskalt: ,,Wenn du mich verlässt, bring ich uns um! Ich lass dich nicht gehen, nicht noch einmal!" Bevor sie was sagen konnte, verduftete er. Gleichsam sie sich fing, lachte sie. Sie wusste nicht warum sie lachte, doch es gefiel ihr, dass er sie eher umbringen würde, anstatt sie gehen zu lassen! Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie heute Team 7 trainieren müsse und eilte davon. Nach dem Training gingen sie noch in einen Imbiss. Neugierig fragte Sakura Mimi: ,,Haben sie Probleme mit Sensei Kakashi? Sie laden uns immer ein, wenn sie Streit mit ihm haben!" Ertappt, blieb ihr das Essen beinahe im Halse stecken. Sie versuchte nicht traurig zu wirken, doch das gelang ihr nicht! Naruto fragte vorahnend: ,,Sie wollen gehen, oder?" Mimi nickte vorsichtig. Sakura fing an zu schreien: ,,Nein! Sie dürfen nicht weg von hier! Sie sind mehr, als nur ein Sensei für mich, sie sind wie eine große Schwester, die ich nie hatte!" Mimi nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: ,,Ich muss! Ich kann mir nicht länger von einem Mann sagen lassen, dass ich mich wie ein Kind benehme. Ich hab es satt! Und außerdem habe ich jemanden kennengelernt, er ist sehr nett!" Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand Kakashi hinter Mimi und fragte sie ungläubig: ,,Du gehst? Nur weil ich meinte das du ein Kind bist? Du weißt, dass es auch stimmt! Willst du denn vor deinen Schwierigkeiten weglaufen? Du musst dich auch mal deinen Verpflichtungen stellen und nicht immer davonrennen! Und wer ist der andere?" Mimi verlor nun endgültig die Fassung. Randalierend warf sie ihm verschiedene Materialien an den Kopf! Mit einem Ruck drückte er sie fest an sich. Während sie sich befreien wollte, flüsterte er ihr leise zu: ,,Ich liebe dich! Ich bring uns um, wenn du gehen solltest, dass hab ich dir doch schon heute Morgen gesagt!" Als er sich von ihr löste, lief sie weg so schnell sie konnte. Er senkte seinen Kopf. Als Naruto etwas zu ihm sagen wollte, hielt ihn Sakura zurück und schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Naruto betrachtete seinen Sensei genauer und merkte, das der fertig war. Sasuke dachte: //Was da wohl passiert ist? Egal, unser Sensei ist hundertprozentig zerschmettert. Folglich meinte sie das eben Ernst!// Kakashi fing sich und sagte energielos: ,,Wir haben eine neue Mission! Ein Katzendämon wird noch heute in Konoha eintreffen. Er ist zwar nicht sonderlich stark, dennoch sollten wir ihn nicht verniedlichen! Macht euch bereit, hier in einer Stunde!" Er drehte sich um, und verschwand. Seine Schüler ließ er sprachlos sitzen. Zuhause ließ Kakashi sich ins Sofa fallen. Unerwartet hörte er Laute aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er ging pfeilgeschwind ins Zimmer und stolperte jählings über einen Koffer, der ihm im Verlauf lag. ,,Autsch", rief Kakashi schmerzend und verweilte ohne weiteres vor Mimis Füßen. Sie saß auf dem Bett, mit verheulten Augen und fragte schluchzend: ,,Legst du dich eigentlich immer vor meine Füße, wenn du dich einsam fühlst?" Sie verkniff sich ein lächeln. ,,Du gehst wirklich?", fragte er steinerweichend. Sie schaute an eine Wand, wo viele Bilder von ihnen hingen. ,,Ja, ich gehe. Ich muss. Ich muss erst erwachsen werden! Ich habe dich jetzt noch nicht verdient!", meinte sie depressiv und seufzte melodramatisch. Kakashi schaute erhitzt und fuhr sie fluchend an: ,,Verdammt, spinnst du? Das wirst du nicht! Das liebe ich an dir, du Dreikäsehoch!" Überrascht schaute sie ihn an und meinte flehend: ,,Lass mich gehen. Ich komme in einem Jahr wieder!" Er konnte kaum atmen, denn ihre Worte schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, langsam legte er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und fragte ruiniert: ,,Versprochen?" Sie nickte ihm lindernd zu. Sorglich richtete er sich auf und gab ihr ihren Koffer. Zögernd stand sie auf und nahm den Koffer an sich. Kakashi meinte vertrauensvoll: ,,Gut, dann sehen wir uns in einem Jahr, aber bevor du gehst, sag mir den Namen des Typen!" ,,Was für ein Typ? Ach, du meinst ihn?", fragte sie teuflisch. Er fragte erzürnt: ,,Wer ist er?" Sie schaute ihm tiefgehend in die Augen, doch offenbarte nichts. Er fragte zornig: ,,Wer ist er? Los sag es mir!" Sie schwieg weiter. Sie fragten sich, was sie wohl am meisten vermissen würden. In dem Moment, etwa wie Kakashi was sagen wollte, verdüsterte sich der Himmel. Beide schreckten auf und Mimi stellte beunruhigt fest: ,,Was? Dieses Chakra! Ein Katzendämon…" Kakashi nickte sicher und befürchtete: ,,… Er ist früher hier! Tsunade meinte er sei schwach, aber dieses Chakra ist..." ,,...Aufsehen erregend!", vollendete sie seinen Satz sinngerecht. Er nickte zustimmend. Mimi ging einfach raus, ohne sich noch mal zu verabschieden. Er dachte geknickt: //Jetzt ist sie weg! Ich hoffe ich schaff es ohne sie! Warum hat sie soviel hiergelassen? Ob sie früher wiederkommt? Mist, Team 7!// Mit diesen Eingebungen verschwand er blitzartig. Überhastet kam Mimi wieder durch die Haustür und meinte zu sich selbst: ,,Ups, hab zu wenig Sachen mitgenommen! Ob sie hier mit dem Dämon zu rechtkommen? Er ist wirklich das Gegenteil von schwach!" Behutsam setzte sie ich aufs Sofa und grübelte. Währenddessen war Kakashi schon mit Team 7 unterwegs, um den Dämon aufzuhalten. Er musste sich die ganze Zeit anhören, wie man eine gute Beziehung führen sollte. ,,Da ist der Katzendämon!", rief er zu ihnen, um von Mimi abzulenken! Der Himmel hatte sich noch mehr verfinstert. Der Anblick des Dämons war unbeschreiblich. Es war riesig, hatte auf der Stirn einen Stern und spuckte Feuer. Sakura war verunsichert und fragte: ,,Das ist der Dämon?" Alle nickten ungläubig. ,,Kage-Bushin-No-Jutsu!", schrie Naruto aufgeregt. Sasuke meinte grinsend: ,,Lass mal. Damit kommst du hier nicht weit! Chidori!" Aus Sasukes rechter Hand kamen Blitze und er rannte direkt auf den Dämon zu. Doch bevor er bei ihm ankam, schleuderte der ihn mit seinem Schweif weg. Der Dämon wurde nur noch aggressiver. Naruto konnte sich ein hämisches Kichern nicht verkneifen und sagte grinsend zu Sasuke: ,,Dem hast du es, aber so richtig gezeigt!" Sein Grinsen verschwand, weil er bemerkte das Sasuke sich nicht mehr rührte. Als Sakura zu Sasuke wollte, traf sie der Schweif heftig. Naruto schrie ihr zu: ,,Sakura, was ist?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort von ihr. Kakashi krakeelte: ,,Kuchiyose-No-Jutsu!" Als er es aussprach erschienen acht Nin-Kens. ,,Pakkun, du läufst nach Konoha und holst Hilfe, verstanden?" So schnell der kleine Hund konnte verschwand er. Nun drehte sich Kakashi zu Naruto und befahl: ,,Du bringst Sakura und Sasuke in Sicherheit!" Zögernd nickte er und nahm Sakura, während er einen Doppelgänger erscheinen ließ und ihm Sasuke übergab. ,,Ich hoffe sie kommen zurecht", meinte Naruto unsicher und verschwand dann so hastig wie möglich. Kakashi wendete nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Dämonen zu und schrie ihn wütend an: ,,Du, jetzt bist du fällig! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Konoha verwüstest! Sharingan!" Mit diesem letzten Wort zog er seinen Mundschutz ab und löste das Kuchiyose-No-Jutsu auf. Der Dämon schwingte seinen Schweif und versuchte so, Kakashi wegzuschmettern, aber er wich geschickt aus. Als der Dämon Feuer auf Kakashi spuckte, löste er sich auf und tauchte hinter dem Dämonen auf. ,,Raikiri!", rief Kakashi zornig. Aus seiner Hand kamen Blitze die himmelblau zuckten und die schleuderte er direkt auf den Dämon. Kakashi dachte, dass er ihn besiegt hatte und war unvorsichtig. In einem Moment stand der Dämon hinter ihm und schlug ihn mit seinem Schweif bewusstlos. Inzwischen war Naruto mit den beiden in der Nähe des Konohators angekommen und rumpelte unerwartet Mimi an. Sie nahm ihm beide ab und fragte mütterlich: ,,Alles Inordnung? Naruto?" ,,Der Katzendämon ist zu stark. Er hat mit nur einem Schweifschlag…", stoppte er schlagartig und schaute zu den beiden Teamkameraden. Mimi sagte lächelnd zu ihm: ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tsunade kriegt das schon wieder hin!" Auf einmal hörten sie einen herzzerreißenden Schrei. ,,Das war doch Sensei Kakashi!", sagte Naruto erschauernd. Mimi nickte und sagte zitternd: ,,Du bringst die beiden jetzt zu Tsunade! Beeil dich!" ,,Und was wollen sie machen? Kommen sie bitte nicht auf die Idee, allein gegen ihn zu kämpfen! Warten sie noch etwas, die Anbus kommen auch gleich!", riet er ihr nervös. Idealistisch meinte sie zu ihm: ,,Ich bin ein Ninja, und gehe meinen Weg, egal was auch kommt! Außerdem bleibt Kakashi nicht mehr genug Zeit. Vergiss nicht, auch in großer Gefahr, und dem Tode nah, muss ein Ninja seinen eigenen Weg gehen! Ich hab euch lieb, Naruto! Bis.." Sie sprach nicht weiter und entwich totenstill. Naruto schaute ihr eine Weile geistesabwesend nach, als er sich fing, nahm er Sakura und Sasuke und flüchtete in Richtung Tsunade. Als Mimi bei Kakashi und dem Dämon angekommen war, lief sie zu Kakashi, der unter einem großen Stein begraben war. ,,Hey, hörst du mich? Sag doch was! Komm schon mach die Augen auf", bettelte sie verzweifelt. Doch seine Augen blieben zu. Mimis Augen füllten sich mit brennenden Tränenperlen. Weitblickend drehte sie sich dem Dämon zu, zog ein Shuriken und trat ihm verwegen entgegen. Da sie auf ihn preschte, hatte er keine Chance auszuweichen. Leider verfügte der Angriff über keine Wirkung. Telepathisch sagte der Dämon zu ihr: //Ich kann nicht vernichtet werden, denn ich bestehe aus Energie. Du könntest versuchen meine Energie zu verbrennen, doch das würdest du nicht schaffen, außer du würdest dich opfern!// Der Dämon lachte schauderhaft. Mimi senkte den Kopf und kicherte laut. ,,Ich mach dich trotzdem fertig!", rief sie ihm lachend entgegen. Er fragte: //Ach ja, und wie willst du das anstellen?// Mimi machte Fingerzeichen und schrie: ,,Kekkei-Genkai, Bann der vergessenen Schutzengel!" Um den Dämon und um Mimi entstand eine Nebelwand. ,,Mimi, hör auf!", rief Tsunade und stand erbleichend vor der Nebelwand. Sie und viele andere waren gekommen um zu helfen! Einige Sanitäter halfen Kakashi und heilten ihn vollständig. Team 7 grölte Mimi glückstrahlend zu: ,,Wir haben Hilfe geholt!" ,,Gut gemacht, Team 7!", kreischte Mimi ihnen zu. Tsunade schaute sich um und sagte verzweifelt zu ihr: ,,Komm da raus, bevor es zu spät ist! Lass den Blödsinn!" Der Nebel wurde dichter, man erkannte den Dämon und Mimi kaum noch. Sie lachte und meinte mit fröhlicher Miene: ,,Es ist schon längst zu spät! Das Gift hat sich weit genug verbreitet, damit es wirkt… und außerdem kann man ihn nicht anders besiegen!" ,,Was? Sind sie noch ganz dicht? Kommen sie gefälligst sofort da raus! Bitte, ich lass mich nur von ihnen und Sensei Kakashi trainieren und warum kann man ihn nicht anders besiegen?", schrie Naruto wutschäumend. Kakashi, der sich inzwischen erholt hatte, antwortete ihm anstatt Mimi: ,,Weil er aus Energie besteht! Er setzt sich von selbst wieder zusammen, außer man bannt ihn!" Team 7 fragte neugierig: ,,Und was soll das bedeuten? Das sie sich opfern wollen?" Mimi nickte undeutlich. Tsunade fuhr sie aufgelöst an: ,,So ein Opfer ist viel zu groß! Du bist noch zu jung, um zu..." Leise hörte man ein wimmern, das von ihr ausging. Mimi schaute betreten auf den Boden, greifte nach ihrem Stirnband und reibte sich mit dem Zeigefinger, unter der Nase. Sie schaute wieder hoch und grinste verschlagen. Frech grinsend, meinte sie zu Tsunade und den anderen: ,,Sterben? Na und, das müssen wir alle irgendwann! Außerdem, bin ich ein Ninja aus Konoha! Das was ich hier tue, gehört zu meinem eigenem Ninjaweg." ,,Aber das grenzt an Selbstmord! Oder willst du sterben?", fragte Tsunade entrüstet. Kakashi fragte missmutig: ,,Und was ist mit uns? Tust du das wegen dem Typen?" ,,Den Typen? Den gibt es nicht! Ich wollte dich nur eifersüchtig machen!", antwortete Mimi zufrieden. Kakashi sprach gekränkt: ,,Du bist gemein! Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mich betrügen würdest! Ich liebe dich!" ,,Ich dich auch… Naruto… ich muss dir noch etwas beichten. Ich bin deine Schwester!", meinte sie ernst. Naruto stand fassungslos da und sah wie sie langsam verschwand. Der Nebel wurde mit einem Mal so dicht, dass man sie und den Dämon nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Unvermittelt explodierte irgendwas. Ein eigenartiger Rauch umgab nun alle und die unsichtbare Mauer war verschwunden. Mimi und der Dämon waren nirgends zu sehen. Naruto stand immer noch verwirrt da und fing mit einem mal an Tränen zu vergießen. ,,Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt! Warum.. du..", klagte Naruto unter Tränen. Tsunade kniete neben ihn und umarmte ihn mütterlich. Sie antwortete für Mimi: ,,Weil sie dich mochte, und dachte das du sie dann nicht mehr als Sensei anerkennst!" Jetzt kamen auch Sasuke und Sakura, die ihm Beistand leisteten, währenddessen Tsunade Kakashi suchte, weil der schnell davongelaufen war. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, und er nicht anhalten wollte, überholte sie ihn und stoppte ihn so gekonnt. Er fiel hin und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Erdboden. ,,Ich konnte nichts machen! Sie ist tot, Tsunade, sie ist tot!!!", schrie er sterbenselend an ihr vorbei. Tsunade bückte sich zu ihm runter. Seine Fäuste hielt sie fest, und drückte ihn verstört an sich. Er ließ es zu und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Tsunade sagte ruhig: ,,Komm wir müssen!" Er rappelte sich auf und wischte seine Tränen sorgfältig weg. Wieder bei den anderen angekommen, verkündete Tsunade entnervt: ,,Ab dem heutigen Tage gehört Mimi zu den Helden unseres Dorfes." Schlagartig machte sie kehrt und verschwand. Naruto fragte sich selbst laut: ,,Was hat sie?" Kakashi stand unerwartet neben ihm und meinte: ,,Sie waren Freunde, deshalb geht es ihr ziemlich nahe." Zerstört und sterbensbereit ging er in die Richtung seiner Wohnung. Ob er dies jemals verkraften wird, weiß niemand, nur die Zukunft! Und was diese bringt ist Trauer und Glück, vielleicht auch nicht so allein, wie er im Moment denkt!

The End


End file.
